


Its After, Now Talk

by TheLadyStrange



Series: One Day and a Big Surprise [2]
Category: Ant-Man (Comics), Ant-Man (Movies), Doctor Strange (2016), Doctor Strange (Comics), Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Kisses, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-12
Updated: 2018-10-12
Packaged: 2019-07-29 17:43:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16269191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLadyStrange/pseuds/TheLadyStrange
Summary: The battle is over and Scott is ready for that talk now.





	Its After, Now Talk

**Author's Note:**

> Not Beta read.

When the battle finally ended, Scott headed to the Compound along with everyone else for a debrief and post-battle de-stress. But the moment he walked in the building he was greeted by FRIDAY.

“Mr. Lang. Doctor Strange is waiting for you in Conference Room Three.” He nodded to himself and had FRIDAY direct him, since it was one of the rooms had never been in and he hadn’t gotten around to memorizing the Compound layout. When Scott arrived, just as he had guessed, the man who had kissed him was there. Broad red cloak draped over the chair next to him. He looked up as Scott entered, but looked down demurely as Scott sat next to him.

“I apologize for my actions during the battle. I should not have taken advantage of your person like that.”

“It, uh, it's cool man it was a great kiss, they both were. But why?”

“I was.. surprised.”

“By what?”

“I had believed I would never find my soulmate.”

“Soulmate!?! What.. " A trembling hand pressed against his lips to shush him as the other man swallowed loudly and look down. "I never thought I could have a soulmate. Not after everything I had done. When I first found out they were real I was ecstatic, until I learned that soul marks will fade if I person changes too much and I knew I had. And if my soulmate’s mark had faded there was no chance I could ever find them.”

“But mine is still there.”

“Yes, it shouldn’t be but it is.”

“So, you’re my soulmate.”

“Yes, but I won’t ask you for anything and I will certainly leave you alone.”

“Why? I mean you’re my soulmate _meant_ for me. Wouldn’t you want to get to know me and stuff?” Stephen covered his face, shoulders hunching in, and breath stuttering in his lungs.

“I don’t deserve a soulmate. The things I’ve done, the person I was, I…I”

“Hey, hey. Everyone deserves happiness! And I went to jail! Surely I would be the one between us not deserving!” If anything, Stephen wept harder at the man’s words.

“I killed half the universe.” Was the sobbed reply, so soft Scott had had to lean close to hear and when he had he reared back in surprise.

“ _You?_ _You’re_ Thanos.”

“What?” Stephen’s head snapped up, showing the drowning galaxies in his eyes, and glaring at him. “No. I most certainly am NOT.”

“Well, I’m pretty sure he was the one to kill have the universe with that glove of his not you.”

“But I gave him the Time Stone. I gave it to him knowing full well what he would do with it.”

“Really,” Scott drawled the word, mind going over Tony telling how a ‘wizard’ had looked at the future to see how to defeat Thanos. “And, uh, why exactly did you do that?”

“It was the only way. It was the only thing I could do to save everyone, almost everyone. But in doing so I let half the universe die.”

“Huh, well you know that sounds like _you_ _didn’t_ kill have the universe right?”

“But I let Thanos do it!” That was definitely anger hiding behind the self-loathing in those eyes. Scott smirked back at the angry wizard next to him.

“Because it was the path to defeating Thanos and getting everyone back.” Stephen’s expression faded to blank confusion and he blinked rapidly as though to change his current unbelievable reality.

“Yes, but..”

“Tut tut! No talking.” The finger wagging in Stephen’s face certainly had him closing his mouth, from shock if nothing else. “Did you, or did you not, do everything to make sure that as many people lived as possible?”

“Yes, but..”

“Ah, ah, what did I say? Quiet.” Scott gave him a stern look, it had always worked on Cassie and Luis. “It sounds to me, a pretty smart guy with a degree in engineering by the way” He punctuated his words with a hand to his own chest in demonstration, “that you,” a hand to Stephen’s chest, “are the reason that my daughter is alive. The reason that _I_ am alive. The reason that Tony still has a son-I-mean-intern. The reason why half the universe still has their other half.”

Stephen gave a huffed breath that could have been a laugh if not for the emotion on his face.

“It sounds to me, Stephen. Like you are someone that I would be honored to know. Be honored to love even. If you give me that chance to find out if I could.”

Stephen crumpled forward, tears pouring down his face, and Scott gathered him close. Stroking the dark locks and feeling his chest tighten in the wake of the other man’s pain.

The pair remained in that position for some time, Scott slowly rocking them both side to side and shushing the other man until the weeping subsided and they just breathed together. Finally Scott could not help but ask,

“Why exactly did you kiss me so suddenly? I mean you could have just asked.” There was a muffled response against his chest and Scott leaned back the best he could to look down at Stephen. “What was that?”

“I said, I had a concussion.”

“And concussions make you lovey dovey?”

“No, well, a little. I just, I was dizzy from the landing and then my soulmate was suddenly in front of me and I couldn’t help myself.”

“Uh, huh. And the second kiss? You looked a lot more alert for that one.” Stephen blushed deeply, eyes fixed on Scott’s chest and speaking to his sternum. “I figured it was my only chance to kiss you and I wanted one where I was fully aware.”

“ Mmm’kay and how did you heal from a concussion so fast?”

“Ah, well souls are life’s essence and you being so close allowed me to draw a bit of strength from yours. Not enough to hurt you or have any noticeable effect, you recovered from that in a matter of minutes.”

Scott looked at him, considering what he wanted to do now. After a few more strokes of that soft black hair Scott had come to a decision.

“Okay, I will forgive you for that on one condition.” Stephen pulled away, leaving Scott to feel suddenly cold, and wiped his face.

“What can I do?”

“Kiss me.”

“What?”

“Kiss. Me.” Scott smirked. “You caught me by surprise before and I want a do over. And I figure we should give it a shot. Provided you’re up for it.”

“I am.” At his words Scott shifted forward, hands coming up to cradle Stephen’s head this time, and pressed their lips together. It was poetry. Their bodies met and time melted away. Scott wasn’t sure how long they had been kissing when there was a yelp, the pair separating at the sound to see the door slam shut. Scott laughed and looked down at Stephen, somehow the pair had moved so that Scott now had him pinned to the table. They stood up and smoothed their clothing back into order.

“Dinner?” Stephen blinked at him, his pale skin blushing further as Scott watched. “Tomorrow, 6 o’clock.”

“Shall I meet you here?”

“Sounds great. Dress casual.” Scott smiled broadly and directed the taller man out of the room with a hand at his lower back. “I’m thinking Greek or Thai? Which is your favorite?”


End file.
